


It's My Turn

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (only in part 3), F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Balthazar x Reader fighting to be the dominant one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of wings flapping behind you made you jump slightly, and you spun round from washing blood off your hands. You’d been hunting with the Winchesters earlier, and you’d just finished cleaning and stitching a cut on Dean’s shoulder. Seeing that the angel was Balthazar, you let out a sigh of relief. Could be worse. In fact, you found the angel pretty attractive, but you’d never admit that.

“Balthazar. What are you doing here?” you asked, drying your hands. “Something wrong?”

“Does something have to be wrong for me to visit my favourite human?” Balthazar replied with a grin.

“No, but you rarely visit unless something’s up,” you responded, leaning back against the kitchen counter. “Besides, you don’t have favourite humans.”

“How would you know?” Balthazar questioned, moving closer to you. “I’ve had a favourite human ever since I met you.”

You rolled your eyes at his cheesy flirting, jumping up so that you were sitting on the kitchen counter. “Seriously, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to make you?”

“How do you think you’re going to do that?” he asked with a grin. “But if you want an honest answer, the truth is I could hear you, from in heaven. I knew you were stressed and things weren’t going too well, so I thought I’d pay you a visit.”

You raised an eyebrow sceptically. “I didn’t think you cared.”

Balthazar snapped his fingers, and two glasses of beer appeared next to you. “Why don’t you tell me what’s been going on over a drink?” he suggested.

With a sigh, you gave in, and spent the next hour or so telling the angel everything. Occasionally he would interrupt you with a sarcastic remark, but you didn’t mind too much. It made you smile, and soon he had you laughing, too. It had been too long since you’d laughed. Slowly you began to relax, enjoying his company, glad to have someone other than Sam and Dean to talk to for once.

Soon you found yourself sitting on the couch with his arm around you, still talking. But his fingers were running through your hair, playing with it, his other hand resting on your thigh, and it was starting to distract you. Turning to face him, your gaze focused on his lips, moving as he talked, and you found yourself wanting to know what those lips would feel like against yours. So, with the alcohol having increased your confidence, you leaned forward and kissed him.

His hand that had been playing with your hair rested on the back of your head, holding you there, while he wasted no time in moving his other hand up your thigh. Pushing your tongue into his mouth, you shifted until you were sat on his lap, straddling him, already slipping your hands up his shirt. He lifted his hips to grind against you, his erection growing and pressing against your centre, and you whimpered with need.

“I knew it wouldn’t take you long,” Balthazar murmured against your mouth.

You broke away from the kiss, yanking his shirt over his head. “You wanted this all along, didn’t you?”

“So did you,” he pointed out. “You just needed a bit of time.” He pulled off your top, but before you could go any further, he pushed you off his lap. His hands pushed your shoulders down until you were lying back on the sofa, and he climbed on top of you, straddling your hips.

“Hey!” you protested, “I wanted to be on top!” He simply cut you off with another passionate kiss, pressing down against you, his hand slipping in between your bodies to slide over your crotch. His fingers found the fastening of your jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them down your legs.

“Not wasting any time, are you?” you grinned, pushing him back and quickly sitting up. But before you could unfasten his own pants, he pushed you roughly back down again, causing you to gasp in surprise.

“Oh no, Y/N. I’m in charge here,” he growled next to your ear, reaching behind you to unfasten your bra, and you arched your back to give him room. Revealing your breasts, he quickly lowered his head to place his lips on your nipple, his tongue swirling round, even giving you tiny little nips every now and then, and you held back a whimper.

You waited until he had paid attention to both your nipples before taking the chance to roll the two of you over, trapping him underneath you. “My turn.” He seemed content to lie beneath you for now as you unzipped his pants, pulling them down, his hard cock straining against the confinements of his boxers. You pressed your hand against his bulge, rubbing it firmly, and heard his breathing get heavier.

“If you want to be on top then I’d suggest you hurry up and get on with it,” Balthazar complained, his hips lifting slightly into your hand. You grinned and yanked down his boxers, releasing his dick at last, and you slid your thumb over the tip, smearing pre-cum down his length. He bucked into your touch with a pleasured groan. Wrapping your hand around his length, you began to stroke him up and down, relishing the sight of him coming completely undone beneath you.

“I’m going to cum any minute if you carry on,” he warned, a tremor in his voice.

“You told me to hurry up and get on with it,” you reminded him with a smirk. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down on top of him so that your bare chests pressed against each other before rolling over yet again, pinning you beneath him once more. Before a single protest could leave your lips, your panties were gone and his fingers were on your clit, rubbing it, playing with it, rolling and pinching the sensitive nub, and now it was your turn to whimper with pleasure and murmur his name. He slipped a finger into your heat, almost instantly adding a second, and you pushed your hips down onto his fingers. “Please…” you begged, unable to control yourself. “Balthazar…”

You had barely been paying attention to what he was doing, your head tilted back in ecstasy, so you cried out in surprise when his fingers vanished momentarily, almost instantly replaced by his dick, sliding into your entrance. Reaching down to grab the angel’s ass, you pushed yourself down onto him impatiently until he was buried inside you.

When he was sure you were comfortable, he drew his hips back until only the tip of his dick was still inside you, before slamming into you roughly. You yelped, your hand moving back up and your fingers knotting themselves in his hair, your other hand still on his ass. He began to thrust into you at a fast pace you could barely keep up with, your skin slapping together loudly, and for the first time you remembered Sam and Dean were still somewhere in the bunker. Hopefully, it was far enough away for them to be unable to hear you.

“You’ve wanted this for so long, haven’t you?” Balthazar grunted. “I can hear your thoughts. The thought of having sex with an angel turns you on. Humans just aren’t good enough for you, are they?” His nails dug into your back, and you gasped, the heat of your orgasm building in your stomach.

He leaned down close to your ear. “No one’s ever been good enough for you, have they? Not until I came along. Is that right?” He gave your ear a slight nip with his teeth.

“Yes… oh God, Balthazar, I’m gonna…” you didn’t have a chance to finish your sentence. The heat clenched down your stomach and thighs, your walls clenching, and you cried out in pure pleasure as your orgasm burned through you. Seconds later you heard Balthazar moan next to your ear as you dragged his own orgasm from him, and he filled you with his heat, his thrusts erratic as he gave in to the ecstasy taking over his body. It wasn’t until your own orgasm was over that he collapsed on top of you, his chest pressed against yours, his breath hot on your neck.

You stayed silent for a moment, still recovering from your orgasm and reluctant to break the silence, but eventually you spoke. “You should go. Sam and Dean are still here, in the library, I think. We’re lucky they haven’t found us yet.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to your neck. “As long as we agree to do this again some time. You can stay on top next time.”

You grinned, your fingers playing with his rough blonde hair. “I won’t let you forget that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a dom reader in this part. Enjoy!

It had been a few weeks since Balthazar had visited you, and you were starting to get frustrated. Ever since what had happened between you last time, you had been impatiently waiting for it to happen again. You hadn’t forgotten what he had promised.

It was after yet another stressful hunt that he finally materialised in your room in the bunker. You had been lying on your bed with your music playing quietly through your headphones, trapped in your own thoughts, when he made his appearance. Quickly you removed your headphones, sitting up with a gasp. “Balthazar?”

He smiled. “Hello again, dear.”

You met his smile with an angry glare. “Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you to turn up!”

“I wanted to wait for the right time,” he replied. “When I thought you needed me the most. The longer we wait, the hotter the sex will be.” He winked.

“Who says I want to have sex with you anymore?” you retorted. “Maybe you left it too long.”

Balthazar stepped closer, leaning down over you. “Because I’m an angel. I can hear your thoughts. You can’t resist me.”

With that, you leapt to your feet, grabbing the angel and shoving him backwards against the wall. You pinned him there, your leg pressed against his crotch. “You think you’re so much better than me, don’t you?”

He grinned. “Oh no, my dear. I hold you in quite high esteem.”

You leaned forward to kiss him forcefully, pushing your tongue into his mouth. His hands instantly reached up to grip your hair, but you grabbed his wrists, pinning them against the wall with your hands. Breaking away from the kiss, you growled, “oh no, I remember your promise last time. I’m in charge now.” Your lips collided with his once more, and you ground your hips against him, pleased to feel the growing bulge of his erection pressing against your thigh.

When you next broke away, Balthazar murmured against your mouth, “you do know that I’m about a thousand times more powerful than you. I could pin you on that bed and have my way with you, and you wouldn’t even be able to move.”

“You could, but you won’t,” you replied. “You’re enjoying this just as much as I am.” Grabbing his shoulders, you spun him around and shoved him onto your bed. He rolled over onto his back, and you climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. “Although that does sound pretty hot. We should try that some other time.”

You pressed your lips to the angel’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses from just beneath his ear, down across his throat, giving the skin there little nips and licks every so often. You couldn’t get enough of that incredible feeling of power as the angel tipped his head back, exposing his neck to you as you peppered it with kisses and gentle bites.

You reached for the bottom of his shirt to yank it over his head, and he lifted himself up slightly to give you room. “You get so turned on by this, don’t you? Having control over an angel like me.”

“Of course,” you replied, pulling off your own top. Balthazar quickly reached up to unfasten your bra, pulling it off and throwing it aside before his hands were on your breasts. You let him have his fun for a moment, his fingers tweaking your nipples, before you grabbed his hands and pulled them away, holding them down against the mattress. Slowly you moved your way down his body until your face hovered just above his crotch. Still pinning his hands to the bed, you used your teeth to fumble with the zipper, a little awkwardly pulling down his pants and boxers with your teeth to release his hard dick.

Balthazar gave a rough groan as your lips played gently with the head of his dick, catching drops of pre-come on your tongue. His arms struggled slightly against your hands, but you knew he wasn’t trying; freeing himself from your grip would be almost effortless for him. But here he was, lying beneath you, letting you take control and do whatever you wanted.

After a minute of your mouth softly playing with his dick, you straightened up, releasing his arms, and he quickly grabbed the top of your pants, pulling down them and your underwear at the same time. You reached down to help him pull them off all the way, kicking your ankles free of the fabric before pressing your body down against the angel. Your hips hovered over his, in just the right position so that the head of his dick rubbed against your clit. You rubbed the sensitive bump against him a few times, and he let out a moan. Suddenly his hands strayed to your ass, trying to push you down onto his dick, his hips bucking up towards you.

“Giving in so soon?” you murmured. “So much for being an angel. You just can’t be patient, can you? You just have to have your own way.”

He let out a frustrated growl, his hips sinking back onto the mattress again. “I hope you remember that you’re nothing but a mortal,” he grunted. “I’m letting you have control. You should be grateful.”

You giggled, rubbing your soaked entrance against his dick, and a gasp escaped his lips. “For the all-powerful angel you say you are, you’re having a hard time resisting me. What’s the matter, Balthazar? You’re like a horny kid.”

The look he gave you was one of fury, but if he argued, he would just be proving you right. So you waited until Balthazar relaxed slightly once more before you lined yourself up with his shaft and pushed your hips down, letting him slowly enter you until he was fully sheathed inside you.

The air left your lungs in a rush at the incredible feeling of being completely filled with the angel’s cock. You began to move on top of him, rocking your hips, lifting them up and slamming down on his dick over and over, letting out gasps and whimpers of pleasure. Balthazar was groaning underneath you, his hips lifting to match your rhythm, the friction causing hot pleasure to heat up in your stomach. Balthazar’s hands ran over your breasts as you moved together, and you leaned down until your lips connected, your tongues pressing together. You could feel Balthazar’s thrusts getting stronger as the pleasure built, and it felt so incredible that you didn’t bother stopping him. Your thighs were burning, the heat of your impending orgasm curling round the base of your stomach.

“Y/N…” Balthazar groaned. “Oh, fuck…”

At that, you felt your orgasm hit you. You cried out, closing your eyes as your walls clenched around his dick, your muscles spasming with pleasure. Balthazar came with you, his back arching, his hips lifting you as he moaned your name.

As the euphoria faded, Balthazar collapsed back onto the mattress, and you landed heavily on top of him. Your chest was heaving, and you could feel his heart thudding against you. His hand ran over your back, from your shoulders down to your ass and back up again, and he placed a kiss on your forehead.  
“That was even better than the first time,” he panted, brushing your messed-up hair from your face.

“It was,” you agreed. “And we know exactly what we’re doing next time, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Balthazar, get your ass down here!” you yelled into thin air. You were sitting in your room in the crappy motel you and the Winchesters were staying at, and you were getting impatient. You weren’t sitting around waiting for weeks on end this time. This time, Balthazar would be here when you wanted him to be.

“Calm down, my dear,” came a voice from behind you. You whirled around, finding yourself facing the angel. He was standing on the other side of the bed with a mischievous expression.

“Calm down? I’m fed up of having to wait ten years to see you every time,” you complained.

“Come on, Y/N, you’re exaggerating.”

You sighed. “Feels like ten years. It’s not like you’re busy.”

Balthazar came round the bed and sat beside you. “No, but you’re busy,” he pointed out. “You’re always hunting. I thought you needed a break.”

“I’m always up for a visit from you,” you replied, leaning over to kiss him. He returned the kiss passionately, his tongue in your mouth within seconds. Obviously he had been as impatient as you.

You climbed onto his lap, straddling him and grinding down on his hips, but he pulled his mouth away from yours. “Wasn’t it my turn this time, Y/N?”

“What do you mean? I don’t remember that,” you replied with a smirk. You ground down on him again, but he grabbed your hips and threw you off him, tossing you on your back onto the bed. You bounced on the mattress, and threw him a grin. “Someone’s eager.”

At that moment, you felt an invisible force grab your wrists, your arms being pulled out to the sides and pinned there. You yelped in surprise, struggling against the invisible bonds. “What the hell?”

“I warned you last time, I’m an angel,” Balthazar explained with a grin. “I can overpower you without even touching you.”

He climbed onto the bed, straddling your hips, and leaned forward until his lips were next to your ear. “Your safe word is angel.”

You couldn’t help but grin. “You kinky son of a bitch.”

Balthazar ground down on your hips in response, his growing erection rubbing against your clothed centre, and you whimpered. Thanks to his angelic powers, you were completely unable to even move your hips against him, and you were already aching for more friction.

He grabbed the base of your top, pulling it up, and you felt the invisible tug of his powers on your arms, moving them to allow him to remove your top. He placed his hands over your breasts, still covered by your bra, and gave you a grin. You heard a small snap, and suddenly your bra slid off easily.

“Did you just break my bra?” you asked, slightly irritated.

“Another advantage to being me,” he told you. “I’ll make sure you get a new one, a much better one. For the next time I visit.”

His fingers ran over your breasts, circling your nipples while only just avoiding them, and you bit your lip. “Balthazar, please, enough with the teasing…”

At last his thumbs brushed over your nipples, rubbing them gently until they hardened before pinching and rolling them between his nimble fingers. You could feel tingles of arousal beginning to spark in your body, your core becoming wetter and wetter, and you let out a ragged exhale.

When you felt like you couldn’t take it any longer, Balthazar finally released your nipples, climbing off you completely. He began to undress, slipping out of his shirt and pants, and was soon completely naked. He climbed back on top of you, his dick rubbing against your stomach, and you groaned, longing to grab his length and watch him come undone. Your fingers twitched, but your hands still wouldn’t move.

His hand slipped down between your legs, and you braced yourself in anticipation, but he didn’t touch you where you needed just yet. His fingers wandered around your thighs, your ass, your stomach, anywhere but your aching pussy, and you were burning with impatience and desire. “Please, Balthazar, come on…” you yelped as one of his fingers finally touched your clit, but it was gone before you had barely even had a chance to enjoy the sensation. He continued to explore your folds, coming painfully close to your clit but never touching, his fingers pressing against your entrance, and the need to move your hips against his touch was almost painful. “God, Balthazar, if you don’t touch me I’m gonna… fuck!” you cried out as he pinched your clit suddenly, rubbing it harshly.

You were already so wet from his teasing, it didn’t take long before you felt heat pooling in your stomach. You hadn’t quite reached the edge yet when he stopped, shuffling backwards until his head was between your legs. His tongue pressed suddenly against your clit, swirling around it and flicking the sensitive nub, and you let out a yelp which quickly transformed into a long moan. You couldn’t buck your hips, couldn’t grip his hair, couldn’t do anything but lie there with your legs spread and take everything. “Fuck, Balthazar, oh god, please…”

You could feel yourself at the edge, just on the tipping point, when he pulled back just slightly, his mouth leaving your clit. You almost screamed. “No, please don’t stop! Balthazar…”

He leaned forward again, suddenly pulling your clit into his mouth and sucking on it. It was all you needed. Just as you orgasmed, you felt the invisible force of his power leave your hips, still keeping your arms in place, and you bucked and squirmed in pleasure, your eyes tightly shut, crying out in pleasure.

You barely had time to recover before Balthazar was suddenly on top of you again, pushing into you. Your walls were soaked, easily accommodating his length, and he began to thrust straight away. Though your arms were still pinned, your legs and hips were still free. You wrapped your legs around his waist to get a better angle, until he hit your g-spot with every thrust.

You could already feel the coil in your stomach tightening again. Balthazar reached his orgasm first, spilling into you with a long moan, and the sensation of him releasing inside you quickly sent you over the edge with him. You groaned as your second orgasm washed over you, less violent than the first, hot pleasure flooding through your body.

Balthazar pulled out and collapsed beside you on the bed, panting, and immediately you felt the invisible grip holding your arms give way. You rolled over to face him, meeting his gaze. “That… was incredible.”

He chuckled. “Was it as good as you expected?”

You nodded. “Better.”


End file.
